Leo Lauzon
Leo is Alli Bhandari's potentially abusive French boyfriend. He is a waiter at a coffee shop, and he is friends with Andre. Character History Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, he successfully stops another man from stealing Alli's phone. They go back to a coffee shop that he works at, and he encourages Alli to not give up on Paris, but to learns the ropes of a different country. He reveals to Alli that if she needs a guide around Paris, then she can come back anytime to the coffee shop, which leaves her smiling. In My Own Worst Enemy, Alli goes to the coffee shop Leo works at to flirt with him, which Jenna Middleton teases Alli about being at the shop all day just to see him. Alli eventually asks him out herself, and he accepts. Leo and Alli go on their date, which Alli also hopes to use to help boost her grade since they would be visiting the area she gave her report on, but Leo thinks she was using him to do her homework. He leaves Alli on their date, and she tries to win him back. She tells him she liked him so much and she just wanted him to like her back. Leo forgives her and gives her a second chance. In About A Girl, Leo sends Alli flowers, as he and Alli are officially a couple. He invites her over to his house for dinner, but she decides to bring Jenna and Connor with her, so that they could double date. Leo is confused by this, but Alli lies, saying that Connor and Jenna were having relationship problems and she thought they should be around others. The dinner goes well until Connor interprets one of Leo's sentences about having sex in the park, and he claims that he never wants to have sex and that he and Jenna are here so that Alli and Leo wouldn't be having sex. Alli later apologizes to him, but Leo says that nothing could ruin their relationship, no matter how fast they move. Leo speaks French to her, and they kiss. In Cannonball, Leo and Alli have been spending a lot of time together, and things are going well between them. When Alli tells him that they can't hang out since Jenna needs her, Leo looks disappointed, but he agrees to set Jenna up with a friend of his. The double date does not go well since Leo's friend creeps Jenna out, and Alli had not informed Jenna that they were going on a date instead of having girl's night. In Honey, Alli is sad since her Paris trip is coming to an end, which means she will have to leave Leo soon. Alli sees Leo at work and shares her worries about Adam, but also starts talking about a long-distance relationship. Leo goes back to work to avoid talking to Alli. Alli later shows up unannounced at Leo's apartment, yelling at him about he wanted her to fight for him. The two begin making out and move to Leo's bed, before Leo's grandparents catch them together. The conversation is awkward, but his grandparents seem to approve of Alli when she says they are in love, as they remind his grandparents of themselves. Leo reveals that he would transfer to Toronto University for her, and Alli is ecstatic. They leave for the school's dinner, but they shows up late, which hurt Alli's grade. Alli announces to Jenna that Leo plans to move, and she comments that they are moving too quickly. Leo manages to convince Madame Cliquet not to deduct points from Alli's grade, and they kiss. Alli and Leo leave the dinner, and they put a lock together on a bridge that was seal their fate as a couple forever. However, Alli gets a text from Dallas saying, "Counting down the days until you get back. Call me." Leo takes the phone, sees the message, and assumes that Dallas is the reason why Alli wanted to break up. Leo grabs her wrist, hurting her, and Alli fights him, trying to get her phone back. Leo angrily walks away. On the bus ride home, Alli is crying, and Jenna notices that something is wrong with her arm. Alli reveals they broke up and blames herself, but Jenna tells her that it isn't an excuse. Alli can't wait to get out of Paris and away from Leo. In Young Forever, Alli gets a text from Leo and ignores it. In This Is How We Do It, Alli mentions that she has a date that night, which turns out to be with Leo. The two are ecstatic to see each other, and Leo twirls her, before they begin to kiss. When Alli reveals to Jenna and Clare that her date was with Leo, they are upset, with Jenna calling him insane and that he can't be trusted. Alli and Leo are later at The Dot, and they try to figure out how they are going to make this work. Leo promises to not lose control again, and convinces Alli to stay with him, despite the fact that she needed to get back to school. Trivia *Leo has appeared in 5 episodes. *He is abusive, which is shown during his break up with Alli, when he purposefully grabbed her wrist to hurt her, also in the Season 13B Promo, he is seen slapping Ali. *He was willing to transfer to Toronto U to be close to Alli. *Leo will appear in 13B, as seen in the promo of 13B. *Leo is the fifth physically abusive boyfriend on Degrassi. The first four were Scott Smith, Rick Murray, Bobby Beckonridge, and Vince Bell Quotes *"Love isn't looking at each other, but in the same direction." (About A Girl) *"Get out, you want me to leave?" (Honey ) *"You think I'm stupid guy?" (Honey) Relationships *Alli Bhandari **First Relationship ***Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) ***Break Up: Honey '(1307) ****Reason: Alli got a text from Dallas and Leo read it. He got angry and abused Alli by grabbing her arm and hurting her. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: 'This Is How We Do It (1309) Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi Adults